El Valor de la Vida
by Lima-Ishtar
Summary: Se trata de la vida de Seto y alguien ke hace ke la vea de otra forma xD


Eran las 4 de la madrugada, era una noche templada y una brisa salada llegaba hasta Ciudad Batallas, donde Seto Kaiba apenas estaba llegando a su casa, ya no era raro verle llegar a esa hora este mes, pues con tanto trabajo en la Corporación y un torneo en camino el ocupaba todo su tiempo en ello. Al entrar a su mansión todo estaba apagado, esepto algo en la sala de entretenimiento, entro a la habitación y vio ke el televisor estaba encendido y al acercarse a apagarlo vio tmb al pequeño Mokuba ke estaba dormido. Otra vez se había quedado a esperarlo, sin obtener éxito, el lo había hecho las noches anteriores, Seto lo tomo en sus brazos, apago el televisor y salió de la habitación; llevo a Mokuba a su habitación y después de recostarlo y arroparlo salió sigilosamente y cerro la puerta. Seto estaba agotado así ke casi dormido llego x fin a su recamara, apesadumbrado se quito su larga gabardina gris y entro al baño; abrió la llave del lavamanos y tomo un poco para echarse en su cara, se miro en el espejo y noto ke la falta de sueño y de comida se notaba en unas terribles ojeras, en eso noto ke algo se movió detrás de el.  
  
Quien es?? -preguntó el Ceo algo alterado si recibir respuesta alguna. Después de examinar salió del baño y prendió una lampara de buró para buscar su pijama, pero de nuevo sintió ke no estaba solo en la habitación, giro rápidamente e inspecciono todo. Ke es lo ke buscas?? -respondió una voz grave y áspera. Quien eres?? -Seto estaba alterado al no ver quien producía la voz. Ke te preocupa?? -volvió a decir la misma voz. Si esta es una broma te estas metiendo con la persona equivocada- Seto saco de un cajón una pistola magnum y simulo ke atacaría, pero a quien atacar si no sabia. Ke tienes en tu corazón??- preguntaron x tercera vez pero esta vez la voz de una mujer joven.  
  
Seto abrió la puerta e inspecciono el corredor sin encontrar a nadie, entro de nuevo y saco su celular para llamar al jefe de los guardias y le ordeno inspeccionar la casa de pies a cabeza pues alguien había entrado. Todos los guardias buscaron x todas partes pero sin resultados.  
  
-.- Nada señor Kaiba, nadie estaba fuera de su cama y no encontramos a nadie en los jardines, canchas, estacionamientos, hasta buscamos en el Angart y alrededores en la casa y nada, no hay una sola alma despierta- Dijo John, el jefe de los guardias. ...-Seto no dijo nada y entro a su habitación.  
  
Pasaron 30min desde ke inicio la búsqueda, eran cuarto para las 5 y Seto no había dormido nada. Se puso su pijama negra con las iniciales KC grabadas en el pecho de esta, se recostó y apago las luces; despues de pensar un momento dedujo ke lo ke había pasado se produjo a causa del sueño y de inmediato se queda dormido. Eran las 9 de la mañana, todos en la mansión Kaiba estaban despiertos y estaban ocupados en sus actividades. Mokuba entro a la habitación de su hermano y se recostó a su lado, de inmediato Kaiba sintió el pequeño cuerpo a su lado y se incorporo.  
  
Mokuba, ke pasa?? Se te ofrece algo??-Dijo Seto mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Me dijo John ke anoche hubo una búsqueda de algo ke había entrado, paso algo Seto??-Pregunto Mokuba ke seguía recostado mirando fijamente a su hermano. Creo ke fue algo producto de mi fatiga-Contesto Kaiba Vez!! Te lo dije té falta dormir y comer. Te vas a enfermar y no quiero ke pase eso... Calla Mokuba-interrumpio-Me duele mi cabeza quiero tomar café e irme a la compañía. Pero hoy es Sábado y tengo un juego de ajedrez Seto te lo dije y me prometiste ke asistirías T_T Será en otra ocasión; junta tras junta asi me pasare el dia de hoy-Se pone de pie y antes de entrar voltea haber a su hermanito ke estaba saliendo de la habitacion-Sera otro día Mokuba-y al decir esto entra al baño.  
  
Seto se ducho y de inmediato bajo a la cocina donde Mokuba estaba desayunando.  
  
.///. Señor Kaiba gusta algo para desayunar-prengunto Emily una joven cocinera ke apenas llevaba trabajando 2 días y su jefe le parecía bastante apuesto y no podía evitar sonrojarse al hablarle. No, tengo prisa, Mokuba si vas a salir me avisas primero para saber donde vas a estar-dijo Seto disponiendose a salir de la casa. Voy a mi torneo, Yugi me va a acompañar asi ke despues ire a su casa a jugar videojuegos-respondio Mokuba mientras se ponia de pie. ...-Seto salio de la casa disimulando ke no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pero no soportaba ver como Yugi hacia todo bien para variar y ahora tmb con su hermano.  
  
Al llegar a la compañia casi estaba vacia pero no faltaba mucho para ke los pasillos se llenaran de gente. Seto entro a la Resepcion y de inmediato fue resivido...  
  
Señor Kaiba buenos días, el señor Namiya esta en la sala de juntas, los registros de los duelistas sobre si escritorio, el nuevo disco de duelos esta acabado, solo falta su aprovación a las 12 tiene la visita de la empresa Empires...-y asi siguio Pathy, la "agenda" de Kaiba, hablando hasta llegar a la oficina de Kaiba ke estaba en el ultimo piso-y solo falta confirmar la cita ke abrio la srta. Isis Ishtar a las 10 pm en el restaurante. Isis Ishtar?? solicito una cita!! sabes el asunto??-pregunto bastante alterado Seto. Pues si la solicito hace 2 semanas pero todo estaba saturado hasta esta noche, se me hiso raro sr. de hecho no la hiba abrir pero, bueno pense ke siendo ella... Ke quieres decir con tu pensaste-Grito Seto ahora molesto.-tu deber no es pensar, es arreglar asuntos de trabajo, quiero ke canceles eso y ke pongas algo mas importante, quiero ke despues de las 11 este todo libre me voy a esa hora. Si Sr. y disculpe las molestias-Cierra la puerta de la oficina de Seto- ¬.¬ Moustro.  
  
De inmediato Seto cogio unos papeles ke estaban sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ir a su junta cuando...  
  
~Ke tienes en tu corazon??-Dijo otra vez una voz de mujer. No de nuevo, ke quieres, quien eres??-Grito Kaiba sintiendo algo de miedo pero en su exterior se mostraba rijido. ~Mokuba-dijo la voz. Mokuba?? ke tiene Mokuba, seas quien seas quiero decirte ke no vaz a querer conocerme enojado-Dijo Seto buscando ke producia la voz. ~Seto, abre los ojos y tu corazon antes de ke mueras-advirtio la voz. Morir?? no me amenazes, sabes algo tengo muchas cosas ke hacer asi ke... ~Abre tu corazon  
  
Fue lo ultimo ke se escuho Seto echo un ultimo vistaso antes de salir, x el momento tenia su cabeza en los negaocios asi ke ahora no se preocupo en sacar deducciones y empezo otro día de trabajo. A las 2 tenia 45 min para ir a comer igual ke todos los trabajadores, pero el no tenia tiempo para comer asi ke se puso a adelantar unos proyectos ke tenia para la semana entrante, pero recivio unas visitas inesperadas...  
  
Seto??-pregunto una vocesita detras de la puerta de entrada. Mokuba ke haces aqui??-pregunto desconcertado Seto. ^o^ Vino a decirte ke entro a las semifinales de su categoria Kaiba!!-Dijo Yugi entrando a la oficina y jalando a Mokuba ke no queria entrar. ¬.¬ y no podias decirmelo en la noche Mokuba sabes ke no puedes venir aqui- dijo seto intentando ignorar a los "intrusos" Vamos Kaiba Mokuba-kun nos contó ke no te había visto y ke alome no te podía comentar esta noticia-dijo Joy Mira perro faldero no te importa lo ke pase o no en mi vida, así ke manténte al margen, Mokuba estoy muy ocupado asi ke luego hablamos-contesto Kaiba bajando la vista a sus papeles. ~Mokuba-se escucho de nuevo la voz, Kaiba also de inmediato la mirada y vio ke nadie parecía haberla escuchado. Si Seto nos vemos luego-dijo Mokuba con lagrimas en los ojos. ~No te da lastima, no sientes asco de ti mismo x prestarle nada de atencion y brindarle el mínimo apoyo moralmente. El tiene mi apoyo economico-dijo Kaiba Ke??-pregunto Yugi ke lo había escuchado antes de salir. ~Y ellos ke vinieron a visitarte?? Ellos no deben meterse en mi vida no les debe importar-Dijo Kaiba poniendose de pie algo mareado y sin notar ke sus visitantes estaban aun ahi. ~Pero les importas, contéstame ke son ellos para ti?? Kaiba-kun estas bien?? con quien hablas??-pregunto Joey Nada son basura no tienen nada ke ver en mi vida, largate no tengo x ke contestarte nada-Respondio Kaiba creyendo ke estaba enloquesiendo, pero volteo a ver a Mokuba-No escuchan esa voz?? No, nadie a hablado mas ke tu-Dijo Mokuba bastante preocupado x la salud mental de su hermano. ~Podemos aprender de ambos Kaiba-Hablo de nuevo la voz Dejame empaz!!!!!!! Kaiba creo ke necesitas un descanso ven te invitamos a comer-dijo Yugi Si creo ke necesito un descanso ¬.¬ pero no asepto tu invitación-dijo Kaiba mientras tomaba sus cosas y salia de la habitación seguido x Mokuba ke le estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.  
  
Seto se dirigió a la Recepción y le dijo ke cancelara todas las citas y ke no quería recibir ninguna llamada al celular. Todos salieron y subieron al auto de Kaiba. Le pidió al chofer ke lo llevara a su casa y de ahí ke acompañara a Mokuba y sus amigos a la casa de Yugi. Al entrar a la mansión Emily corrió a decirle...  
  
Señor alguien lo espera en la sala principal- Dijo algo agitada. ... -Seto entra a la sala esperando ver a algún empresario ke vendría a molestarlo x cancelar su cita reservada hace meses, pero no encontró una chica de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos azules ke estaba sentada leyendo un libro- Ke se te ofrece?? ~Hola Seto –Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie. Tu...reconozco tu voz dime ke es lo ke quieres x ke me sigues mejor dicho me acosas??  
  
Bueno termine el primer capitulo n.n se ke no soy muy buena escritora pero acepto todo tipo de criticas . En el próximo capitulo Seto sabrá quien es la chica y tmb todos los problemas ke esta le va a acarrear. 


End file.
